erase una vez una canción
by francine Bouchard
Summary: ¿que pasaría si once upon a time fuera un musical? lean aquí para averiguarlo ... por supuesto ninguno de los personajes que figuran aquí me pertenecen, pertenecen a ABC igual que las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos cantantes. espero que les guste! dejen sus reviews y acepto sujerencias. dedicado a usio-amamiya
1. Chapter 1

Érase una vez una canción

Cuando Mr Gold muele a bastonazos a Moe French porque le robó la taza. Gold canta para sí mismo: _Por haberte tenido olvidada/ por dejar que muriera el amor/ por haberte negado mi mano/ culpable soy yo_ (Culpable soy yo, Puma Rodríguez).

Luego canta acordándose de Bella: _Te perdí/ la culpa fue mía/pues yo pensé que tú no me querías _(Te perdí, José Alfredo Fuentes).

Cuando Regina tira a su madre Cora por el espejo canta: _ya no soy/ ya no soy/ la infantil criatura/ la inocencia se acabó _(En el 2000, Natalia Lafourcade). Y _yo no soy esa/que tú te imaginas/ la paloma blanca que te baila el agua/ que ríe por nada/diciendo sí a todo/ esa no soy yo _(Yo no soy esa, Mari Trini).

Cuando Cora se casa con el príncipe Henry, Rumplestiltskin canta desolado: _tarjetita de invitación/prueba, prueba de tu traición/cada letra que hay en ti/parte, parte mi corazón_ (Tarjetita de invitación, Adrián y los dados negros).

Luego canta: _y yo sé que olvidar nunca podría/que era yo y no él a quien quería_ (La novia, Antonio Prieto).

Milah le canta al capitán Garfio: ayayayay mi querido capitán (Mi querido Capitán, canción tradicional mexicana) y el capitán canta: _y yo no soy marinero/yo no soy marinero/ soy capitán/soy capitán_ (La bamba, Ritchie Valens).

Rumplestiltskin canta cuando le arranca el corazón a Milah: _un corazón como el tuyo/fue del mismo que me enamoré/ un corazón como el tuyo no merece volver a querer _(Grado 3, Glup).

Jefferson le canta a su hija Grace: _loco loco/ así me llama la gente/por quererte tanto _(Loco, loco. Sonora Palacios).

Rumplestiltskin siempre que cobra sus tratos canta: _toma chocolate/paga lo que debes_ (El bodeguero, canción tradicional cubana).

Rumplestiltskin le canta a Bella cuando le regala la rosa: _te regalo una rosa/que era tu prometido_ (la letra original es _te regalo una rosa/la encontré en el camino_). Y Bella le canta a Rumplestiltskin en el puerto: _todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo/ tú volverás/tú volverás/ y junto al puerto lloraré igual que un niño/porque te vas/porque te vas_ (Porque te vas, Jeanette).

Y ahora un apartado especial para aquellos que hablan inglés

El señor Gold, mientras agoniza en su tienda canta: _Oh Bae , it's turned so cold/ Bae, it's past your bedtime /You've played the day away /And soon it will be night_. (Come to me, Fantine's death, form Les Miserables). Y Bae O neal le canta:_You'll live/ papa you're going to live/ it's too soon /too soon to say goodbye_ (Epilogue, from Les Miserables).

Rumplestiltskin siempre canta: glad to do me friends a favour/doesn't cost me to be nice/ but nothing gets you nothing/everything has/ got a little price (Master of the House, from Les Miserables).


	2. Chapter 2

Érase una vez una canción

Parte II

Cuando Bella le cuenta a Rumpelstiltskin lo que ella piensa de Gastón canta: /_es un gran necio/ un estúpido engreído/egoísta y caprichoso _(_Ese hombre_ de Rocío Jurado).

Cuando Graham busca su corazón en la bóveda de Regina canta: /_ ¿dónde estás corazón?/no oigo tu palpitar (¿dónde estás corazón?,_ balada romántica popular).

Cuando Rumpel echa a Bella porque piensa que lo traicionó canta:_/me liberaré de ti/cállate/ ya no me mientas/cállate/no quiero oír tu voz (Cállate_, de Frecuencia Mod).

Cuando Emma se encuentra con Neal en Nueva York canta: _¡Qué sorpresas da la vida!/encontrarte en plena calle/ te creí asunto olvidado/ otra vez me equivoqué/ ¿Cómo te va mi amor? (¿Cómo te va mi amor_, de Pandora).

Cuando Rumpel llama a Bella para despedirse y ella llora, él canta:_ /Llora al teléfono/ si ella no está/y el grito de mi amor/ se muere en el auricular/ llora al teléfono/no llores por favor/¡qué cerca estoy de ti!/ con nuestra voz ( Llora al teléfono_, de Claude Francois).

Cuando Bella está en la taberna le canta a los Siete Enanos: _/Si confundes tu cuerpo con tu alma/es que estás enamorado/ estar enamorado es descubrir lo bello que es la vida/estar enamorado es confundir la noche con el día (Estar enamorado es_, de Rafael).

Cuando Bae está cansado, está harto de lo malo que se ha vuelto su padre, canta:_/cansado ya de aguantar a papá/decidí emanciparme/ y lo hice así/ una noche salí/ dispuesto a desahogarme (Mi gran noche_, de Salvatore Adamo).

Bella canta cuando tiene amnesia y está cansada de Mister Gold: _/No vuelvas nunca más a este hospital/son tus visitas las que me hacen mal…/ Le pido a él que no piense en mi/ si alguna vez me tocara morir…/ enfermera no lo deje entrar (Hospital_, de los Pettinellis).

Cuando Mister Gold se pelea con Moe French por Bella, Gold canta: _/me enamoré de ella/ ¿qué quiere que haga si me enamoré?/se enamoró de mi/¿qué quiere que haga? si se enamoró /nos enamoramos/ sé bien la fama que me han dado de truhan/ pero juro que esto es honesto (Buenas noches don David_, de Ricardo Arjona).

Cuando Bae está a punto de atravesar el portal y Rumpel no lo sigue, le canta para convencerlo: /No me dejes papá/no te alejes de mi/ adiós papá/ pensaré mucho en ti (la letra original dice: /no te vayas mamá/ no te alejes de mi). Tema original de la serie animé _Marcos_.


	3. Mix de Musicales

**Érase una vez una canción Parte III**

**Musicales**

Cuando Emma está en la cárcel y se da cuenta de que está embarazada canta: /_He slept a summer by my side/He filled my days with endless wonder.../He took my childhood in his stride/But he was gone when autumn came! _(I dreamt a dream, Los Miserables).

En la boda de Snow y Charming los enanitos cantan: /_Ring out the bells__/__Upon this day of days!__ / __May all the angels__/__Of the Lord above__/__In jubilation__/__Sing their songs of praise!__/__And crown this__/__Blessed time with__peace and love_. (Wedding Chorale, Los Msierables).

Rumpel siempre canta: _/__Glad to do a friend a favor__/ __Doesn't cost me to be nice__/ __But nothing gets you nothing__/ __Everything has got a little price!_ (Master of the House. Los Miserables).

Cuando Rumpel quiere sacar a Milah de la taberna, ella para burlarse le canta a los piratas: _/__ I used to dream__/__That I would meet a prince__/__But God Almighty,__/__Have you seen what's happened since?`Master of the house?'__/__Isn't worth me spit!__/__`Comforter, philosopher'/- and lifelong shit!_ (Master of the House, Los Miserables).

Cuando Rumpel creía que Bella estaba trabajando para la reina, él canta: _/__I might have known the bitch could bite__/__I might have known the cat had claws__/__I might have guessed your little secret._ (At the end of the day, Los Miserables).

Rumpel, como no puede entender que Bella lo ame después de todo lo que le ha hecho, canta: _/__Perhaps I had a wicked childhood__/ __Perhaps I had a miserable youth__  
__But somewhere in my wicked miserable past__/ __There must have been a moment of truth__/ __For here you are standing there loving me__/ __Whether or not you should__  
__So somewhere in my youth or childhood__/ __I must have done something good._ (Something good, Las novicia rebelde).

Cuando Henry está en el hospital y Mary Margaret le lee junto a la cama, ella canta: _/ __He's like the son I might have known__/__If God had granted me a son…./Bring him peace__/ __Bring him joy__/ __He is young__/__He is only a boy_. (Bring him home, Los Miserables).

Cuando Regina se casa con el rey Leopoldo canta: _/__Come on, Captain,__/ __you can wear your shoes__/ __Don't it make a change__/__To have a girl who can't refuse…/Don't they know they're making love__/ __To one already dead!_ (Lovely Ladies, Los Miserables).

Cuando Rumpel y Bella creen que Bae está muerto cantan: _/__Did you see him?/__  
__Lying where he died?__/__Someone used to cradle him/__And kiss him when he cried_/. (Turning, Los Miserables).

Cuando Emma ve que Neal se cae por el portal y después lo extraña canta:/ _Wishing you were somehow here again/__Wishing you were somehow near/Sometimes it seem if I just dream/ Somehow you would be here _(Whishing you were somehow here again, El Fantasma de la ópera).

Cuando Rumpel le enseña a Cora cómo hilar la paja en oro canta: /_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!__/ __Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!__/__  
__Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!__/ __And you'll live as you've never lived before_ ... (Music of the Night, El Fantasma de la Ópera).

Cuando Rumpel se enoja cuando Hook le roba el chal de su hijo en un intento por calmarlo le canta: _/ Try not to get worried/ Try not to turn on to/ Problems that upset you/ oh Don't you know/ Everything's alright/ Yes everything's fine_. (Everything is alright, Jesucristo super Estrella). También canta: _/__Easy now/ Hush, love, hush/__Don't distress yourself,__/ __What's your rush?/ Keep your thoughts__/ __Nice and lush,Wait._ (Wait, Sweeney Todd).

Cuando Rumpel se lleva a Bella, su padre y Gastón cantan: /_What to do?/ __What to say?__/ __Shall you carry our treasure away?__/__What a gem! What a pearl!__/ __Beyond rubies is our little belle l!_ (Thenardier Waltz, Los Miserables).

Cuando Henry está en el hospital y Emma por fin le cree lo de la maldición, canta: _/I think you've made your point now/ You even gone a bit too far to get the message home. /Before it gets too frightening we ought to call a halt/ So could we start again please._ (Could we start again, Jesucristo Super estrella).

Cuando Rumpel se da cuenta de que se está enamorando de su criada (Bella) y no lo quiere admitir, canta: /Yet, if she said he loved me,/I'd be lost. I'd be frightened./ I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope. / I'd turn my head. I'd back away. /I wouldn't want to know (I don't know how to love him, Jesucrito Super Estrella).


End file.
